Mother Nature
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Gene/Brad.] Gene is finally allowed to accompany his boyfriend to the garden.


There wasn't anything he could really say to that. He figured Bradley would have grown out of that outrageous hobby. Oh, how he was mistaken.

Brad still adored the garden he tended to every morning, noon, and night, no matter what the weather. The younger would go on an outing to his garden.

It all confused Gene. Who would like something so much? But… he was rather jealous of the garden. Of all things…

Whenever he found time between intense studies to go on a date, Brad made up some excuse to be near his garden. It would be fine if he were invited along. He hated the flowers for that reason now. He could destroy them by crushing them, but he wanted to be able to sleep at night without expecting revenge.

He sighed and flipped in his sleep. Facing Brad, he smiled gently. They were assigned to the same room after Lloyd left years ago, but recently after they got together they actually took advantage of this. Snaking a lanky arm around the opposite facing body, he sighed into the hair and kissed it. Only Brad had the right to see this softer side.

Rustling the covers, Brad flipped so he faced Gene. So maybe he hadn't been all that asleep. The tanned teenager cuddled into his boyfriend's chilly chest. Frowning, he just dealt with it. Gene always insisted they have a cold room all the time.

But he cracked a grin and looked up at his tall lover sleepily, "I can't sleep."

Gene recently found himself catching onto that sort of tone lately, but he was too tired, "Neither can I…"

Frowning once more, the half-Indian gave up. He sat up, starting to leave the bed and crawl over Gene.

But the genius would have none of that, pulling the other back the best he could. Plopping Brad onto the mattress, he crawled so he could in turn rest on the younger. Mostly to keep him away from-

"I need to tend to my flowers. I forgot to tonight!"

Figures, but Gene would give him a catch. "Alright fine, but you have to let me go with you, or you can date your flowers." He wondered why he never thought of that before.

The tanned one knew that was a bluff. Gene had always wanted him since they met all those years ago. So he got up, taking the nerd's hand as the male reached for his spectacles. They got on pajama tops quickly to have somewhat decent attire for outside; just bottoms wouldn't do.

They went hand in hand down the hall, taking a short cut into the garden. It was nice outside, with silence. That was, until Brad broke away and ran over to check the garden. His feet thudded dully against the grassy surface.

Brad waved his slowing boyfriend over, giggling, "Come on!"

The redhead had no idea what made this so great. Once he reached his lover's side, "I don't see why you like these weeds so much."

That stung. Brad huffed, but let it go. Instead, he tried another approach. Motioning to the flowers, "They want you to talk to them."

Gene looked at Brad like he was crazy. It was dark, somewhat humid, and they had a long day on their last day before their summer started that afternoon. Soon they would probably be made to go their own homes. Finally he gave in. He looked over the vibrant colors with a soft scoff, "Um, hi."

The younger clicked his tongue lightly, "Come on, they grow with more love and affection. You know, T-L-C."

"Isn't that some American television station?" Questioned Gene as a joke, but looked back down as Brad glared slightly. He had to pretend this made sense. Tender, love, and care? All they needed was a watering pail every so often. Which Brad suddenly had in his grasp?

He had to stop stalling, so he tried another route. He looked to Brad, "How about you go first?"

The tanned male nodded without an issue. He knelt down in the dirt, feeling the petals delicately. Then he took up the watering can to make sure they had the right moisture. After than, he giggled and hummed.

That made no sense, "Didn't you say that I had to talk to them?"

"Why would I say that?" Brad got up, brushing off his legs.

They looked really nice in the cutesy small flower and peace sign shorts… Gene enveloped his boyfriend in a hug, despite all the dirt. He didn't care, "I must have looked really stupid…"

"No!" Then the younger giggled all over again, "I think the flowers liked meeting you in a nice way. Usually they only get hate from you."

Gene gave in to the chocolate eyes overlooking him, "I'm sorry, I just never got why you liked to garden…"

It was quiet all over again, and then the pail was dropped in mock shock as Brad pulled away, "Are you serious?"

That made the evil genius rather confused, "What?" Was his apology not good enough? He could attempt one again…

The dark-haired grinned, "Did Eugene Yuss just apologize? Can you repeat that into a recorder, please?"

"No," Gene said curtly, pecking the cheek. Then he attempted to walk off carrying brad bridal-style, but failed and fell backwards. They laughed awkwardly, but they could still kiss that way.


End file.
